


A Day to Remember

by Seven_Artemis



Series: Tale of Adelaide [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adelaide has a harem, BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Happy Birthday Lucifer!, Happy Lucifer Day!, Harems, Hinted BDSM, I don’t know what to tag, Light BDSM, Lucifer’s Birthday, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Explicit Smut, Oops, Reverse Harem, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Short Story, Surprise Party, Surprises, Teasing, at the end sort of, because Lucifer is a sadist, i did NOT edit this, yes Diavolo is part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Seven_Artemis
Summary: Lucifer deserved a day where he doesn’t need to feel stressed. Adelaide thinks he might be secretly an M because he takes on such a heavy workload without giving himself a day off. So she plans to use his birthday as an excuse to force him to take a break and let himself be selfish for once.———Teen and Up for first three chapters. Last chapter ended up a little more mature than I had originally planned but I kind of liked how it turned out.Also happy birthday Lucifer!
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tale of Adelaide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609162
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several days before the birthday.

Every year, Diavolo would throw a large party for Lucifer’s birthday. It was an absolute hassle because it made it harder for the Avatar of Pride to keep watch over his brothers. Though some of his brothers did try to stay away from trouble on this particular day, the others used it as an opportunity. With an audience, Lucifer would not be able to discipline them because it would simply draw more attention and affect Diavolo’s reputation.

Knowing this, Adelaide decided to pay a visit to the Demon Prince to ask for a favor. “Lady Adelaide, Lord Beelzebub, welcome.” Barbatos greeted them with a bow at the entrance of the castle. He always had such impeccable manners and etiquette that Adelaide was quite tempted to ask him to replace Solomon. However, given that Solomon was the one who had a pact with him, she supposed Barbatos was somewhat serving under her as well. “I will guide you to Lord Diavolo’s office.”

He led them through a series of hallways, each with magnificent decorations that weren’t too gaudy but still showed off his wealth and status. But it did give an air of loneliness. Adelaide knew what it was like to be in a large home by herself or with just Solomon for a long period of time. Luckily, her childhood friend would make sure to keep her entertained, but when she wandered the halls, it would give that same air. Which is why she hired more servants. They kept the atmosphere light and it was nice seeing people around. Perhaps the loneliness was what made Diavolo bind Lucifer in servitude to him.

Before she could ponder on it more, they had arrived in front of a set of large doors, which Barbatos held open for them. “Oh? Adelaide and Beelzebub, what brings you to my castle?” As always, Diavolo had a bright smile on his face and turned his attention fully towards her as he set down his pen.

“Beel, do you mind waiting outside for a bit?” When the representative of gluttony looked like he wanted to refute, definitely because Lucifer had ordered him to not leave her side, Adelaide offered something he couldn’t refuse. “In return, I promise we’ll go to Hell’s Kitchen for some burgers later. I’ll pay.” The demon was out of the room in an instant. It made her chuckle slightly at how adorable he was. “ **Now then, Dia,** I told you to call me Adele.” She turned her attention back to the Demon Prince with her hands at her waist and a pout on her face ( _that almost rhymed_ ).

He let out a hearty laugh, “my apologies, Adele. So what brings you here?” She walked over to the side of his chair and leaned against the desk, only sitting on the edge slightly. She brought their distance closer in order for it to feel like an actual conversation, as she always did.

“I wanted to discuss Luci’s birthday party with you. You know he doesn’t like large gatherings. Especially because sometimes his brothers would cause trouble, knowing that Luci can’t punish them then and there.”

“But it won’t do for people to not witness Lucifer’s glory.”

“But they don’t matter. What matters is that we know it. You and I both know that our standards are very high, and Lucifer knows that too. It satisfies him a lot more knowing that we think he’s amazing, rather than a bunch of demons who he can only call an acquaintance.” She pulled her last card, a trick that works on Diavolo every time. “Please Dia?” It was definitely worth it to have Asmodeus teach her how to make a puppy face. If it could convince Diavolo, she could definitely use it against her own brothers.

“You know I can’t say no to that face,” he reached over to cup her cheek with his left hand. “Your wish is my command.” She leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips. It was something like a reward for listening to her. “One more?” He asked with a hopeful look.

Adelaide smiled and gave in to his wish. She knew that Diavolo could actually say no if he wanted to, but he trusted her to make wise decisions. That trust made her happy and she wanted to repay it. “I do need to get going now before Beel gets too hungry. You know things don’t end well when that happens.”

“Indeed I do,” he hummed. “Stay safe on your trip back.” He gave her a kiss on the back of her hand before letting her leave.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Beel.” Sometimes Diavolo wondered what would’ve happened if she didn’t become the exchange student. He supposed he could always entertain that idea by using Barbatos’s ability, but he would rather not. Adelaide was possibly one of the best candidates in the bunch. He would surely miss her when the exchange program was over. There had never been anyone who was willing to talk to him like equals, yet still respect him at the same time. Adelaide was never afraid to stand up for her beliefs and she was stubborn as well. She was willing to hear other opinions, but would also shoot them down with an explanation. Her decisions are rarely made without putting thought into it which made her a reliable and trustworthy figure.

* * *

It wasn’t as if Adelaide was poor, even in Devildom. She earned quite a bit of income on Deviltube with her music and also occasionally modeled for Majolish; it was surprising how the demons in the entertainment industry heard of her fame in the Human Realm and were willing to accept her, but she supposed no matter what world she went to, the entertainment industry will not let opportunities for profit get away. But that’s besides the point. The point is, Beelzebub’s stomach never fails to surprise her. He drained at least a week’s worth of income within minutes. She pitied her wallet.

Well, at least Lucifer won’t find out about her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more days to go until his birthday
> 
> *not in reality. Only in the story because clearly I procrastinated a little too much when writing*

“ _ **Adele~**_ So tell me, what do you plan to get my dear eldest brother?” Asmodeus asked as he carefully painted her nails. It was their designated spa night of the week and there was no way Adelaide could run away. When it came to this day, the Avatar of Lust refused to let her go and would hunt her down if she escapes ( _it has happened before_ ). So there she sat in a luxurious chair with a face mask, that was made from safe ingredients and would not cause harm to human skin. Adelaide had made sure to warn him that she cannot have damaged skin because it would affect her career.

“It’s a secret,” she replied immediately as she leaned her head back against the chair and stared at the ceiling. The walls weren’t that thin but it was thin enough that any demons within a room or two nearby would be able to hear. She was not letting her surprise be ruined at this point in the plan. “Don’t even think about pouting, I’m not giving in.”

“But Addy~”

“No. It’s supposed to be a surprise and I can’t trust the demons in this house to keep a secret.”

“I’m trustworthy!”

“You’re willing to give away secrets if you think it’ll result in some fun.”

“I’m hurt. But you’re not wrong.” He smiled as he finished the last nail. “Well I was going to offer you a genius idea for a present, but I suppose you don’t want to hear it?”

It was indeed true that curiosity kills the cat. But satisfaction brings it back. “I’m listening,” Adelaide hummed as she inspected Asmodeus’s handiwork. He gave her lilac colored nails a fresh coating and drew some black and white flowers at the bases. She had never been too into nail art, but it didn’t look too bad.

“All you need...” he stood up to rummage through his drawers. “Is this!” And pulled out a long red ribbon.

“You want me to be the present.” She deadpanned, realizing his intentions immediately. She should have expected something like this to come from the embodiment of lust. “Unfortunately for you, I already have a present for Luci.”

“That’s okay~”

The tone in which he chirped back a response sent alarms ringing in her head. Adelaide was an actress, a top notch one, there was no way she wouldn’t realize that he was up to something. However, she had no way of knowing what. Asmodeus was one of the brothers who was capable of completing his pranks. He was incredibly perceptive and cunning. She knew that personally from being both a victim of his pranks and an accomplice.

“Minimal damage is all I ask for. I know you won’t back down,” she sighed. “Now isn’t it about time to get this mask off? I want a massage in advance for all the trouble you’re probably going to put me through.”

“As you command, my dear princess.” He gave her a mock bow and Adelaide groaned in response. She wasn’t sure she was looking forward to the upcoming birthday anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Lucifer’s birthday.

Adelaide gave a set of three knocks on the door as she held a tray with two mugs of Rishi Chamomile tea ( _Adelaide brought many things back with her after her brief trip to the Human Realm_ ) and two slices of cinnamon apple cake. Every now and then, she would bake a dessert because it was a bit of a stress reliever. Although she quickly learned that she had to make at least twice the amount so that Beelzebub would not simply devour it all. Her pact with the Avatar of Gluttony came in handy when she had to keep him away from food so that the other brothers could have their share.

Today, she made five cinnamon apple cake; four of which were made using Lucifer’s favorite Poison Apple, and the final one for herself which is made using human-safe ingredients. Needless to say, one of those slice of cake she brought to Lucifer’s room was the human-safe one because it was meant for her to eat. The eldest brother had stated very clearly once that if she insisted on bringing tea and snacks for him, she must join him as well.

“You may enter.”

Lucifer was planted in his seat doing paperwork as per usual. There seemed to be an endless amount of work for him to do. Which is why Adelaide forces him to take a break with her every so often. Even if he’s a demon, it didn’t mean he doesn’t feel stressed. “Break time,” she greeted as she set the tray on his coffee table and sat down on the sofa. Lucifer sighed as he moved from his seat to the spot right next to her. 

After the first few “break times”, he learned that he underestimated her stubbornness. Adelaide knew that he could not actually harm her, even though he came close to a few times. She also had magnificent control over the air and would utilize it to force him to rest. And after their pact had been made, she wasn’t afraid to use it as well if she thought it was necessary. It was simply easier and less stressful to give in to her whims. He also had to admit that she was both a good chef and a good baker, much in contrast to the other human exchange student.

“I already have something in mind for your present but is there anything particular you want?” Adelaide asked as she gracefully ate her slice of cake. As a lady of a well distinguished family, she was trained to have proper etiquette. It was a blessing in these moments because of Lucifer’s standards of manners. It was one of the things that made him acknowledge her just a tiny bit more.

He let out a small chuckle, “there aren’t many who would ask that question directly. They tend to leave the present as a surprise.”

“Well you like my straight forward personality, don’t you?”

“Indeed. It can be irritating at times, but it is one of your charms.”

“Good. Because I’m not going to force myself to be someone I’m not.”

“Well in regards to your question, I do have something in mind.” His lips curved up the slightest bit as he set down his plate. His hand reached up to cup her cheek and his thumb brushed against her cheekbone. “On my birthday, be mine for the entire day. **Only mine.** I don’t wish to see you constantly having to humor my idiotic brothers,” he whispered into her ear.

She leaned her face against his palm. “That is a simple request. Tomorrow, I am all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me post the final chapter late. Quarantine has made me lazier instead of being productive with my free time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated to this side story but here’s my art for Lucifer’s birthday!
> 
> https://fly-limitless.tumblr.com/post/620135144789049344/happy-birthday-luci-i-honestly-didnt-know-what

**10:00 am**

It was finally the day of the party. You are **sorely mistaken** if you thought that just because it was an important day that Adelaide had the ability to wake up on her own. However, Lucifer was rather content with seeing her resting peacefully on his bed. She was sleeping on her side, curled up against him, and even entangled one of his legs with hers. It was adorable. He would never tell her that he purposely turned down the thermostat so that she would snuggle against him for warmth. It would hurt his pride to admit that he did something a bit underhanded in order to keep her close.

It was so comfortable, he almost decided to simply stay in bed all day with her. But that would not do. It was a rare occasion for her to belong all to himself. Sure, she would occasionally accompany him for “break times” and if she ever needed a place to study in peace, she would come here. However, those moments were brief and occurred much less than the amount of time any of his brothers spent with her. It bothered him. But today, she was all his.

“Adele,” he lifted his arm from where it was wrapped around her waist so that he could stroke her cheek gently. She only stirred slightly, giving a slight sound of refusal to wake up. “Don’t forget your promise now.” Cue more inaudible noises. Lucifer chuckled at her stubbornness. It reminded him of his youngest brother, who sleeps just as much as Adelaide and was just as stubborn when it came to having to wake up. But just because they were both adorable did not mean he would let them sleep their life away. He lowered his arm back down to her waist, drawing a hum of approval from Adelaide, who had thought he had given in. However, he proved her wrong by pinching her in the side. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she tilted her head up to look Lucifer in the eye... and pouted. “Don’t give me that look, love. It’s time to get out of bed.”

“The bed doesn’t want me to leave. We’re madly in love and can’t stand to be apart for even a moment.” She mumbled.

He sighed and easily untangled himself from her grip. “Well the bed will just have to make do with the pillows and comforter because you are all mine for today.” He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into his private bathroom where they **just** showered and freshened up for the day. Adelaide did send Lucifer on an errand to get new clothes from her room though, despite it being his birthday.

He brought her a mock two piece top with a pastel pink off-shoulder section and matching choker, joined together by lace adorning the shoulders that weren’t covered by the pink. There was a little black laced up ribbon just where the valley of her chest began that served as an accessory. To pair with it was a black mid-thigh, A-line skirt and a silver buckle belt. Lucifer also brought her a pair of slightly sheer black pantyhose and the black version of her favorite faux suede heeled boots. He made good choices in clothing unlike a few other brothers of his. She still cannot understand why Satan seemed to just never want to wear the left sleeve of his jacket.

**11:00 am**

The House of Lamentation had been eerily quiet when they left. But it did make it easier for the two to leave without further delays. The last time they had went out together to eat dinner, Mammon threw a fit and each of the other brothers had their own complaint to voice as well.

“Do you have any destination in mind?” Adelaide glanced up at the Avatar of Pride as they walked hand in hand down the street.

“For starters, I was thinking we could watch a movie and then have lunch at Ristorante Ninurta.”

“Ristorante Ninurta...” She hummed as the name sounded familiar to her. “Ah! Doesn’t Beel know the owner there?”

Lucifer’s lips curved up slightly, “that’s correct. The cuisine there isn’t as exquisite as Ristorante Six but it isn’t much worse. In addition it isn’t too far from the theater, which makes it the perfect place to have lunch.” He gazed down at her, “don’t worry. They do have human safe consumables as well.”

“They better. I’m not going to stick around for the torture of watching someone eat while I’m hungry,” she laughed lightheartedly. Their interlocked hands was lifted by Lucifer so that he could give her a tiny playful nip to her finger.

“Even if I do choose to do so, you should still honor your promise to be mine for the day, which means listening to my commands as well.” The red tint in his eyes seemed to twinkle as he whispered, “and then if you behave, I could _reward_ you for being a good girl.”

Adelaide gave her own smile as she leaned closer to him. “Or you could let me show you what a reward really is~” she teased back. With Lucifer, Adelaide did usually let him lead. However, they both know that when given a chance to be in control, she was just as good at it as he was.

The theater wasn’t a far walk from the House of Lamentation. Lucifer purchased the tickets while Adelaide paid for their snacks. They were going to watch a recently released psychological horror movie called “ _The Children’s Lies_ ”. Neither of the two were particularly fazed by the supposedly scary movie, although Adelaide did jump a few times because she got startled from the jump scares rather than being scared. She also did take the opportunity to lean against Lucifer because she loved to shower him with physical affection.

**1:30 pm**

“Mm!” Adelaide groaned as she reached up as far as she could to stretch her back as she stood up. “That movie was really good.”

“Agreed. I can see why it became a best seller.”

Adelaide’s eyes burned passionately, “the way that actress played the main character was jaw dropping. I heard that the movie was originally incomplete because the personality of the main character was extremely confusing and conflicting. But that actress managed to tie it all together into one complete package.” Although it wasn’t her first choice of career, acting had quickly became interesting during her first movie.

Lucifer chuckled as he guided her out of the theater to their next destination. “I forget sometimes that you are an actress as well. Next time, let’s watch one of the movies you starred in.”

“Then we absolutely have to watch ‘ _Tomorrow, Today_ ’! It was my first role and I played the second female lead and villainess. I’m really proud of that one because it’s easy for that role to get hated on since it can easily become too cliché or repetitive. There were a lot of improv scenes, but the end result was amazing.” Adelaide seemed to realize she was getting carried away with her excitement and smiled nervously. “Sorry, I just went on and on.”

“It’s quite alright. I like hearing about your passions.” Lucifer gave a reassuring smile just as they arrived at the restaurant. Luckily, Ristorante Ninurta wasn’t completely filled and there were still a few empty tables. They chose to sit in a corner booth away from the other demons. No one dared to show any disrespect towards Adelaide since they saw Lucifer sitting with her. She couldn’t count how many times her food came to her late, cold, or partially ruined.

**2:30 pm**

A pleasant meal and a conversation later, the two were now walking around a greenhouse owned by Diavolo. Adelaide had wanted to visit after she found out that there were certain flowers that do grow only in Devildom. Barbatos had to make sure they weren’t harmful to humans before Diavolo allowed her to visit.

“Luci?” Adelaide decided to be the first one to break the peaceful silence. The demon gave a small hum to indicate his attention was on her. “Are you sure this is what you wanted? It kinda felt more like my present than yours.”

He chuckled, “yes. I am quite satisfied. As cliché as it might sound, I am happy enough to just have you by my side.” Lucifer leaned closer to press a gentle kiss on the side of her head. “Thank you for the wonderful present.”

“You’re welcome... but I do hope you remembered that I already have a present for you.” She pulled out a small wrapped box from her purse and handed it to him. “I got you a brooch,” Adelaide told him as he opened it. The brooch’s main feature was a peacock feather attached to a small elegant rose gold deer head through two chains, one a bit shorter than the other.

Lucifer’s eyes softened at the gift. The peacock clearly represented him and the deer was her. It was a symbol that showed their relationship. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to treasure this and wear this.” He lifted a finger to touch the feather. “But I do sense an enchantment on this. Was it your doing?”

“I had Solomon do that actually. It’ll keep the brooch from getting dirty or broken. But he said he added a feature to connect it to my earring so that if one of us is in danger, it’ll give a light shock. Though I doubt you will ever be in serious danger.” She chuckled at the thought. Lucifer had been one of the most powerful and well respected angels when he was in the Celestial Realm. Even after he fallen from grace, he was still powerful and still had this ethereal glow to him.

“I’d better wear it all the time then, since you always seem to like to poke your head into danger,” he teased as he handed her the brooch. “Care to put it on for me?”

“Of course.” She smiled, leaving it vague what statement her response was for. Adelaide took the brooch out of his hand and smoothed out his lapel before attaching the accessory. She had to suppress a giggle, in which Lucifer immediately demanded she spoke her mind. “Sorry, I just found it amusing how many things you’re wearing. Do you not ever find it troublesome?”

“Not in particular. It has became a habit after several hundred years.“

“I see,” she reached out to take his hand. “Shall we head back to the House of Lamentation now? I have another surprise for you.”

His left eyebrow arched in confusion. “Another surprise? I can’t say you have given me any surprise yet.” She pouted in response to that as she pulled him along.

“Shush. You do not question the small details.”

**2:45 pm**

The House of Lamentation was just how they left it — eerily silent. Lucifer could not sense any movement from within his home, which confused him because it was rare for something like this to occur. In fact, Leviathan and Belphegor were almost always home.

He opened the door for Adelaide and his instincts immediately kicked in. His demonic features emerged, shielding Adelaide with his feathery wings. He had sensed movement coming straight at him and to his surprise, it was not an attack. Well not of a threatening kind at least. Party poppers bursted in front of him, the culprits being his brothers, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, and the other 3 exchange students.

“Surprise?” Adelaide grinned as she stepped around his large wings. “I know you don’t like large parties so I made sure to convince Dia to host a smaller party instead.”

“I am indeed surprised and extremely grateful. Thank you all.” As a former angel and a current demon, both beings that lives for centuries, he had never celebrated his birthday before. Of course after Lord Diavolo learned of the human tradition for celebrations from Solomon and Adelaide, the Demon Prince held huge parties in order to experience human culture. 

Needless to say, Lucifer had a pile of work to do in preparation for those days and an even larger pile of work for the cleanup after. It made it worse when Asmodeus would invite his succubus and incubus friends who would throw themselves all over each one of the brothers and even Adelaide. Their smell honestly irritated him and he could not stand how persistent they were on trying to seduce his human.

So he was indeed truly grateful that Adelaide convinced his lord to host a smaller party. He was also grateful to the rest of them for setting up this party and intended to repay them by enjoying himself and relaxing as they want him to.

* * *

A few hours later, the party was ending and Lucifer realized in his half drunken state that Adelaide was missing. He could still smell her scent in the house, but she wasn’t anywhere nearby. He excused himself to search for her, not noticing the wide grin Asmodeus had as he watched his older brother leave the room.

Adelaide’s scent was very unique, even amongst humans, due to her bloodline. It made it easy to locate her... in his bedroom? Curiously, he opened the door, instantly being flooded with the stench of arousal. The source was the person he had been looking for. However, she was blindfolded and gagged with a red sash as well as completely nude. Well, if you exclude the red ribbons binding her. It was a rather gorgeous sight: she laid on her side on his bed, her calf tightly pressed against her hamstrings due to the binding, although her hands were out of sight, he could tell her wrists were likely tied together behind her back. The remaining ribbon wrapped around her in ways to emphasize her chest as well as hold something inside her sex. Adelaide was whimpering and dripping with arousal as he stepped closer to see it was a a vibrator on the larger side that was pressed inside her. It was turned on as well, the remote being located not too far away from her on top of a handwritten note.

‘ _Happy birthday dear brother of mine! I hope you enjoy my present to you~ Asmo’_

Lucifer smirked. He would indeed enjoy his present fully and deeply. It was as he hinted at earlier, nothing made him happier than having Adelaide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. The ending though. Should I write a sequel? :3
> 
> I can also upload a drawing of the outfit Adelaide wears in this chapter if anyone is interested.


End file.
